confessions de jeunes gens
by manuelfe
Summary: Voici la correspondance entre plusieurs personnages. Donc c'est un récit épistolaire.Harry Hermione et Ron sont partis pour l'ancienne demeure de Harry. Comment vit ses gens sans leur famille. Et Ginny survit elle sans son amour de toujours?
1. Lettre I

Bonjour voici donc un écrit un peu différent des autres vu que c'est un écrit épistolaire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. P.S. les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais bien à une éminente écrivain cette chère J.K. Rowling.

Lettre I

De Ginny Weasley à Ron Weasley

Cher frérot,

Aujourd'hui à lieu comme tu le sais la rentrée. Ca fait vraiment un grand vide sans vous. Luna et Neville m'ont rejoint dans le compartiment. Ils sont assez tristes que vous ne soyez plus là. Surtout Neville, je pense que vous étiez ses seuls amis ou du moins les seules personnes à lui adresser la parole. Il se porte bien. Sa grand-mère a eu du mal à le remettre à l'école car elle a peur pour sa sécurité surtout que maintenant c'est le ministère qui dirige presque tout ; même si c'est McGonagall qui a la responsabilité de l'école étant donné qu'elle est la directrice.

Aussi non peu de personnes se sont présentés dans les Serpentards sûrement qu'ils ont rejoint les troupes de Voldemort (ça me donne toujours la chair de poule ce nom). J'ai été étonnée de voir Malefoy ainsi que Pansy. Par contre, ses deux gorilles ne sont pas présents, mais ce n'est pas une grande perte, je dois dire.

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Peut –être l'as-tu appris de maman mais je suis préfète. T'aurais du la voir dans tous ces états. Tout comme quand tu l'es devenu. Evidemment les jumeaux ont encore répliqués.

Comme vous êtes partis McGonagall a du vous trouver des remplaçants. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur Lavande. J'espère qu'on ne perdra pas des points parce qu'on s'est pas maquiller lol. Et pour les garçons c'est Dean. Les préfets en chef sont malheureusement Malefoy et Cho. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira car ça ne doit pas être toujours facile de cohabiter avec un « Mangemort ».

Je dois dire que Poudlard n'est pas seulement vide parce que vous n'êtes pas là. C'est aussi parce que peu de monde est revenu. L'école est presque déserte. Si nous sommes 10 en classe c'est déjà pas mal !

Je vais te laisser car je suis extinctée par cette journée.

J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Ginny


	2. Lettre II

Lettre II

De Ron Weasley à Ginny Weasley

Ginny,

Nous voici donc à Godric's Hollow. Nous avons de la chance car peu de personnes ne nous demandent pourquoi nous sommes là. En effet, les rues sont désertées par les gens. Nous n'avons presque pas dû utiliser notre baguette, ce qui n'est pas rassurant. Hermione pense que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-son-nom (non je n'arrive toujours pas à dire son nom) est en train de ramener des troupes pour s'attaquer à nous ainsi qu'aux Moldus. J'espère que l'école est toujours autant sécurisée car j'ai peur pour toi.

Heureusement que tu as participée à l'AD. Ainsi tu sais te défendre surtout ne te promène jamais toute seule dans l'école, on ne sait jamais que les Mangemorts attaquent celle-ci.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cherche Harry ici. Mais le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble si jamais on nous attaque car l'union fait la force.

D'ailleurs c'est la raison qu'on a donné à Harry afin qu'il accepte notre compagnie.

Tiens c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que Malefoy soit à l'école ; mais peut-être qu'il est là pour donner des renseignements. Comme le faisait ce traître de Rogue. En tout cas méfie-toi de lui, car je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer pour l'instant. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt.

Ton frère Ron

P.S. : je te souhaite bon courage pour ton rôle de préfète car ce n'est pas toujours facile de se faire respecter tout en ayant toujours des amis.


	3. Lettre III

Si vous avez des idées ou désiratats n'hésiter pas à les dire.

Merci pour la review de Lyly

* * *

Lettre III 

De Cho Chang à Marietta Edgecombe

Hello,

Voici des nouvelles assez intéressantes que je t'envois. En effet, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne sont pas revenus. C'est étonnant non ? Du coup, j'ai demandé à Ginny des explications. A ce qu'il parait ils seraient à la recherche de quelque chose mais n'a pas voulu me dire plus.

Et donc comme ils ne sont pas là, on a du trouver des remplaçants pour les préfets. Et devine quoi ? Ils m'ont nommés préfète en chef. Malheureusement, l'autre est Malefoy. Tu t'imagines une année à le supporter sans arrêt. Horrible ! Moi qui pensait qu'il ne reviendrait plus à l'école. Je m'étais fourrée le doigt dans l'œil.

Pff, en tout cas c'est dur les cours sans toi. Je dois essayer de trouver de nouveaux amis mais ce n'est pas facile. Et puis certaines personnes, je n'arrive pas à les supporter. Par exemple cette chère Ginny. Comme tu le sais elle m'a piquée mon Harry !

Mais maintenant elle est toute seule, bien fait ! Elle reste avec ce débile de Neville et cette chère Loufoca.

Pour l'instant j'essaye de rester avec Lavande, c'est la seule potable dans l'école. Ben oui, elle aussi elle n'a plus d'amie car les jumelles ne sont pas revenues.

Bon je vais me couchée dans mes appartements. Ca donne quand même bien lol.

Ton amie Cho


	4. Lettre IV

Lettre IV

De Drago Malefoy à Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle

Crabbe et Goyle,

Je ne suis pas sûr que vous saurez lire cette lettre vu que je sais vos difficultés de lecture. Mais je ne sais pas à qui me confier. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas plus mal que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'il y a noté dans cette lettre.

Je me sens bien seul dans cette école, peu de personnes de Serpentard sont venu ce qui est normal. Sauf cette potiche de Pansy qui pense que je ne sais pas vivre sans elle et qui pense que je ne serais pas tenir ma parole. En effet, suite au fiasco de l'an dernier, le Seigneur de Mal me surveille car il n'a plus confiance en moi. Mais il n'a pas tord, parfois je me demande pourquoi je reste dans ce camp alors qu'on est maltraité et qu'on se tape de moi car je ne suis qu'un petit pion dans le jeu du Seigneur Noir.

La rentrée s'est déroulée sans anicroche et comme convenu je suis devenu préfet en chef. Mon ex æquo est Cho, cette petite fille farouche qui n'est même pas pu rester avec ce Potter ; comme nous l'espérions. D'ailleurs, Potter et sa bande ne sont pas venus à la rentrée. Peut-être cherche-t-il un plan pour vaincre notre Maître ? Mais je ne sais pas plus car seul Pansy m'adresse la parole.

Je dois dire que je m'ennuie de Potter car c'était une source de distraction et surtout je pouvais décharger mon onde négative sur lui.

Et je dois dire que j'en ai pas mal des ondes négatives en ce moment. A cause de l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant cet été. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant changée au point de me battre à cause de mon échec ?

Parfois je songe à changer de camp, pour être un plus libre.

Aussi non je vois toujours cette folle errer dans les couloirs. Parfois je me demande si elle n'essaye pas de trouver des indices pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas une nouvelle attaque à Poudlard. Elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'une baguette devait se trouver dans la main et non derrière son oreille. Je pense que je vais un peu la taquiner ainsi que Cho.

Que dire de plus ? Aucune rumeur n'est encore parvenue de votre attaque.

Si j'ai plus d'infos à vous donner je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles. Je vais maintenant écrire une lettre pour avertir mes supérieurs.

Drago Malefoy


	5. Lettre V

Lettre V

De Pansy Parkinson à Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange

Voici donc la lettre que vous vouliez que je vous envois. J'ai donc bien surveillée Drago du mieux que j'ai pu. Il n'y a que quand il se trouve dans sa salle que j'ai du mal à toujours m'incruster car il saura ou plutôt se doutera de quelque chose. Il suit bien le plan que nous avions prévu.

Mais depuis cet été, il se confie moins à moi ainsi qu'à sa mère. Je vais essayer de le faire parler car il est très silencieux pour l'instant. Mais il ne me parle pas mais pas à d'autres non plus. J'ai un peu peur qu'il ne veuille plus suivre les instructions.

Mais heureusement pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu.

Personne ne semble se douter que nous sommes là pour prendre des infos.

Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Bien à vous.

Pansy Parkinson


	6. Lettre VI

Lettre VI

De Luna Lovegood à Padma Patil

Padma,

A qui me confier à part toi, la seule qui ait toujours été là pour moi.

Les journées sans toi me semblent bien longues. C'est vrai que je les passent la plupart du temps avec Ginny. C'est une chique fille je dois dire et j'ai été attristée de savoir que Harry l'avait largué de peur que les Mangemorts ne s'attaquent à elle. Je trouve que c'est un beau geste d'amour de sa part. Même si maintenant Ginny est triste.

Les cours se déroulent encore plus calmement que les années précédentes. Pourtant toutes les classes de la même année sont ensembles car beaucoup de gens, comme vous, ne sont pas revenus à cause du retour de Voldemort.

Il m'arrive souvent encore de me retrouver dans un lieu sans me souvenir que j'en avais fait le chemin. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ça s'aggrave.

L'autre soir, il me semblait que je m'étais couchée comme d'habitude dans mon lit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me réveiller dans la volière.

Cela m'inquiète un peu car si on attaque l'école alors que je me balade seule dans les couloirs, personne ne pourra m'aider.

La monotonie des jours qui s'écoulent m'ennuie beaucoup. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des mois à l'école alors que cela ne fait que deux semaines.

De plus comme il y a très peu d'élèves, aucunes personnes ne me font de sarcasmes et je pense que cela me rend presque triste.

Ne sachant pas quoi te dire de plus je te laisse.

Bisou

Luna Lovegood


	7. Lettre VII

Lettre VII

De Cho Chang à Marietta Edgecombe

Marietta,

Je t'écris car je vis depuis une semaine un enfer. Ce cher Drago a décidé de se réveiller enfin de son état de léthargique à mon grand désespoir.

En effet, il s'amuse à rentrer dans la salle de bain alors que j'y suis et donc m'a vu en sous-vêtement. Non mais quel goujat !

Puis il n'arrête pas de dire des choses indécentes qui me font rougir au plus au point.

Pendant les cours, il se met près de moi et il me déstabilise tellement que je n'arrive pas à faire correctement les exercices.

Moi qui m'étais dit qui s'il restait ainsi il y avait même moyen que je ne remarque plus sa présence. Mais là, malheureusement je ne peux que me réfugier dans ma chambre de peur de se qu'il va me faire.

Je ne sais plus que penser de cela.

J'attend de tes conseils afin qu'il cesse cela.

Ton amie Cho


	8. Lettre VIII

Bonjour à vous tous, c'est pour signaler que je pars en vacance pendant trois semaines donc je ne pourrais plus envoyer de lettre. J'espère que d'ici mon retour j'aurais fini la totalité de l'histoire. Bien à vous. Et surtout n'oublie pas de me laisser des reviews car cela fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Lettre VIII

De Bellatrix Lestrange à Pansy Parkinson

Pansy,

Je te remercie pour ta réponse.

Je t'écris afin de te rassurer. Drago m'a bien envoyé la réponse que nous attendions ce qui signifie qu'il nous est toujours dévoué.

Il m'a dit qu'il était très content de ne pas être seul sur cette mission et surtout que ce soit toi qui ait été choisie pour être avec lui. Il l'attend avec impatience la fin de la mission afin d'être enfin Mangemort et de pouvoir t'épouser comme convenu. J'espère que cette réponse te rassurera et te comblera de joie.

En attendant, parlons de la mission. Le Seigneur veut que la mission soit transposée d'une semaine pour être certain que tout soit parfait.

Vous pouvez maintenant mettre en route le plan B.

Je te laisse car beaucoup de boulot m'attend.

Bellatrix Lestrange


	9. Lettre IX

Hello me revoilà. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant qu'avant aussi non vous pouvais me dire vos mécontentements en faisant des reviews. Mais si vous aimez vous pouvez aussi le dire car ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que l'on écrit plaise aux autres. Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi même si j'aurais bien voulu.

Lettre IX

De Harry Potter à Ginny Weasley

Ginny,

Comme tu le sais nous sommes allés chez moi, nous avons trouvé quelques pistes qui me semblent assez intéressantes pour chercher des horcruxes. Je pense en avoir trouvé un mais je ne suis pas certain. Nous l'avons quand même détruit car on ne sait jamais.

Ton frère ne te l'a sûrement pas dit mais lui et Hermione ne cessent de se disputer. Ce n'est pas toujours facile avec eux. Je pense qu'ils se disputent car ils sont tendus.

Si cela se trouve d'ici quelques jours ils vont enfin se rendre compte de leur amour et vont tomber dans les bras l'uns de l'autres sans qu'ils s'y attendent. En attendant c'est assez dur de les supporter.

Ron m'a parlé de Drago comme quoi il se trouvait dans l'école. Je pense qu'il doit jouer le nouveau rôle de Rogue donc d'espionner. Fait très attention à ce que tu dis qu'il se trouve près de toi.

Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ou du moins je ne dois pas tout dire si jamais on intercepte cette lettre.

Tu me manques

Harry


	10. Lettre X

_Hello voi là comme j'ai reçu deux reviews je vous envois la suite. Merci aux deux qui m'ont écrit, j'espère qu'ils se reconnaîtront. Bonne lecture. Ah oui les personnages se sont toujours pas en ma possession ;-) _

Lettre X

De Drago Malefoy à Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle

Comme je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles et que personne n'est venu pour me demander c'est quoi cette histoire que je voudrais changer peut-être de camp, je suppose que vous n'avez pas su la lire et que personne l'a lue pour vous. Tant mieux pour moi.

Ainsi je peux continuer mes confessions.

Depuis une semaine je m'amuse très fort. Effectivement, je ne cesse d'ennuyer cette chère Cho. C'est très drôle car elle est très prude alors je ne cesse de parler de cul devant elle, et dès que je commence son visage devient de plus en plus rouge. Finalement, elle part toujours en courant dans sa chambre.

J'au aussi été la voir dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle s'habillait. Elle était quand même bien foutue, cette chinoise. Dommage que mes cicatrices n'ont pas encore été guéries aussi non j'aurais bien été la dépuceler.

Je n'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie afin d'être soigné correctement de peur qu'on me pose des questions et puis j'en ai aussi honte. Dire que c'est la personne qui est la même chair que moi qui les a faites !

Il a eu de la chance le Potter pour ça. Sa mère s'est sacrifiée afin qu'il soit toujours en vie. Je ne pense pas que mes parents auraient fait de même.

Je pense que la semaine prochaine, je m'attaquerai à Loufoca. Je ne sais pas encore son point faible comme pour Cho. Mais ça ne doit pas être difficile à trouver quelque chose.

Voici déjà la fin de cette lettre car je dois encore trouver des plans afin d'effrayer cette chère vierge.

Drago Malefoy


	11. Lettre XI

Lettre XI

De Marietta Edgecombe à Cho Chang

Cho,

J'ai bien réfléchi à ta situation et surtout qu'en un coup Drago se réveille de ses gongs ; il n'y a qu'une seule réponse qui me saute aux yeux. C'est que Drago est amoureux de toi ou alors il est très en manque. Et comme il vit tout le temps avec toi, il s'est dit pourquoi pas. Surtout que t'es jolie.

Donc je te propose deux solutions. Soit tu entres dans son jeu soit tu le contrecarres.

Je m'explique ; si tu entres dans son jeu, c'est que tu veux sortir avec lui. Donc t'essayes de le gêner, mais aussi de faire des choses que tu n'oserais pas faire d'habitude.

Je suis sûre qu'en peu de temps vous serez ensemble.

Par contre, si tu ne veux pas de Drago comme copain, tu dois essayer de ne plus être gênée par ses propos et essayer de lui renvoyer la balle en lui fermant le clapet.

J'espère que cela t'aidera et que tu ne souffriras plus avec ton colocataire.

Marietta Edgecombe


	12. Lettre XII

Merci à vous tous pour les reviews j'ai déjà dépassé les dix ce qui est pas mal. J'espère que la suite vous sera agréable. Et surtout n'hésiter toujours pas à laiser des suggestions. Je suis ouverte ;-). Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite. P.S. les personnages de cette histoire ne sont toujours pas en ma possession !

Lettre XII

De Luna Lovegood à Padma Patil

Padma,

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a eu du changement dans ma petite vie bien tranquille. Effectivement, hier j'ai eu une grande surprise de la part de Drago. Alors que depuis le début de l'année il restait sagement dans son coin et ne se préoccupait de personne. Il s'est réveillé et ça c'est bien car cela signifie qu'il va un peu reprendre le goût de la vie. Même si pour ça il ennuie et charrie les filles.

Sa première victime fut Cho car comme elle vit avec lui ben il n'a pas s'empêcher de commencer par elle.

Il la met toujours dans des situations qu'elle déteste. Ce qui signifie qu'il lui parle ouvertement de cul. Et tu l'as connais notre chère Cho est assez frigide et donc elle est toute confuse et elle a du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Mais depuis hier notre chère Cho a pris sir elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de le draguer. Mais soyons très logique jamais Malefoy voudra d'elle comme copine à la limite comme amante.

Soit à mon avis ça n'a pas suffit à Drago ce petit jeu donc il a choisi une autre victime, qui n'est autre que moi !

Je trouve ça très drôle car évidemment comme il ne me connaît pas il ne sait pas ce qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise. Donc il a essayé de faire du sarcasme sur ma folie aigue, mais moi habituée à ça j'ai trouvé cela drôle donc je lui ai ri au nez. T'aurais du le voir partir en trombe en sachant que son plan n'avait pas marché.

Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et tant mieux, cela me fait de la distraction.

En espérant pouvoir encore te décrire mes péripéties.

Je t'embrasse.

Luna Lovegood


	13. Lettre XIII

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Voici tout de suite la suite que vous attendez avec impatience je suppose :-).

Lettre XIII

De Pansy Parkinson à Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Si je vous écris c'est pour vous dire qu'il y a eu du changement dans le comportement de Drago.

Il n'est plus en train de ruminer les choses dans sa tête, au contraire, il s'amuse à ennuyer les filles. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Non, il y a Cho qui vit quasi tout le temps avec lui et aussi cette folle de Luna. Tant qu'il y était pourquoi pas miss sang de bourbe. Je veux bien sûr parler de Hermione. Si au moins il me charriait aussi, mais là il ne semble même pas songer à moi. Je me sens délaissée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que moi ?

Je suis désolée de vous raconter ces choses alors que vous devez avoir des tas de choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de lire les peurs d'une jeune fille. C'est parce que je ne sais pas à qui les confier d'autres.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette lettre. Je ne serai pas fâchée si vous ne me répondiez pas. Au fat, tout est en place pour le plan B.

Pansy Parkinson


	14. Lettre XIV

Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai priviliégé mes études à l'écriture. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours, laissez moi des messages pour toutes critiques.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

* * *

Lettre XIV

De Minerva McGonagall à Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin,

Je sais que le courrier n'est pas sûr en ce moment mais j'ai peur qu'avec un autre moyen vous ne receviez pas le message que je dois vous dire.

Comme vous le savez Harry, Hermione et Ron sont seuls et tentent de chercher des infos sur vous-savez-quoi. Bien entendu je n'ai aucune nouvelle de leur part ce qui m'inquiète.

Il serait intéressant que vous les fassiez suivre afin que s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, l'ordre soit là pour les aider.

Il faut aussi que vous m'envoyez discrètement une patrouille ici à Poudlard ; je pense que l'attaque ne serait que tardée. En effet, deux élèves de Serpentard envoient des nouvelles et mettent en place un guet-apens. Mais je dois vous dire que pour l'instant l'un d'eux a un comportement très bizarre. Alors qu'il devrait être froid et juste là pour mettre le plan à exécution, il s'amuse à ennuyer les gens et je pense qu'il en prend du plaisir, ce qui est étonnant !

Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut pour l'instant mais il faudra bien un jour qu'on le stoppe pour en savoir plus.

Bien à vous.

McGonagall


	15. Lettre XV

Lettre XV

De Hermione Granger à Ginny Weasley

Ginny,

Et bien je me sens bien seule parmi ses garçons même s'ils sont tout pour moi. Lorsqu'ils parlent (pas très souvent, car Harry est énormément ses pensées) ils discutent de quidditch, de tactiques qu'ils auraient pu mettre en place et évidemment moi je n'ai rien n'a dire sur cela. C'est pourquoi je t'écris afin d'avoir enfin une conversation avec une fille.

Oh, je tiens à te dire que Harry pense beaucoup à toi, même s'il ne le dit pas, je vois bien dans son regard la tristesse que tu ne sois pas là.

Mais tu le connais notre Harry garde tout pour lui et ne veut ennuyer ni déranger personne avec ses tracas. Il savait que si tu étais avec nous, tu serais en danger et comme il veut que tu sois en sécurité il pense qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été le monde sans Voldemort. Je serais tranquillement assise à la bibliothèque, plongée dans mes livres, vous m'obligeriez à sortir et à m'amuser au lieu de rester là, enfermée dans le passé. Tu serais avec Harry et qui sait je serais peut-être avec un garçon moi aussi.

Aucun souci ne viendrait nous perturber. Seule l'idée de passer nos aspics viendrait un peu gâcher notre amusement. Ce serait le rêve quoi.

Pour l'instant, je ne cesse de me disputer avec ton têtu de frère, en plus pour des conneries. Tu vas me dire que c'est toujours pour des bêtises et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. C'est la vie et il faut faire avec. Profitons de ces derniers instants de paix.

Le temps passe et je dois déjà te quitter. Tu me manques.

Hermione


	16. Lettre XVI

Lettre XVI

De Bellatrix Lestrange à Drago Malfoy

Drago Malfoy,

J'ai entendu, selon mes sources, que tu avais changé. J'espère que ce n'est pas en mal au moins ? Ou plutôt en bien !

Tu sais que ce n'est pas sain de jouer avec des gens qui ne sont pas de ton camp car s'ils te capturent ou arrivent à te déstabiliser ils peuvent en profiter pour recueillir des infos sur les raisons de ton séjour ici. Donc fais très attention où tu mets les pieds. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ont en tête ces jeunes filles. Je tenais à te prévenir, donc joue la carte prudence. Et puis je te signale que tes petits jeux font du mal à ta fiancée. D'ailleurs je ne trouve pas ça correct de ta part de la traiter ainsi. J'espère que je ne devrai plus t'écrire, que tu as compris la leçon.

Ta supérieure

Bellatrix Lestrange


	17. Lettre XVII

Lettre XVII

De Drago Malefoy à Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle

Cette Pansy commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'elle a fait ? Et bien, elle a écrit à cette chère Bellatrix pour dire tout ce que je fais. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Tout ça parce que je ne m'intéresse plus à elle. C'est tellement clair, elle est si vilaine, pourquoi voudrais-je me marier avec elle ? En plus d'être moche, elle est conne ! La totale !

Et dire que j'ai fait croire à Bellatrix que je voulais me marier avec Pansy. Franchement, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne se soit pas doutée que je mentais.

Bon soit, parlons de sujet plus intéressant. Mes conquêtes !

Depuis la réponse de son amie, Cho a changé de stratégie. Elle essaye de me draguer. La bonne blague ! Comme si elle pouvait y arriver. Elle n'a pas assez d'esprit pour cela.

Sa technique consiste à soit disant me déstabiliser. Je m'explique. Alors que je venais de sortir de ma douche, je la vois entrer dans la salle de bain et me regarder (elle essaye même de soutenir mon regard mais ça ne marche pas) et avant de sortir elle me dit d'une petite voix qu'elle n'est même pas désolée.

Comme si ça allait me faire quelque chose non mais je te jure. J'étais quand même content d'être dans mon peignoir pour qu'elle ne voit pas mes cicatrices de guerre !

Et puis quand je lui dis des cochonneries, elle me rétorque qu'elle ne connaît pas tout ça mais que cela ne la dérangerait pas que quelqu'un les lui fassent en me regardant avec insistance.

Je sais pas ce que lui a écrit son amie mais je pense qu'elle a du lui sortir que je l'aimais bien. J'aime juste son corps, mais le reste c'est à jeter.

Comme elle commence vraiment à être lourdingue je me suis attaqué comme convenu à la petite folle de service.

Je dois dire qu'elle me tient très bien tête cette petite. Elle me donne même du fil à retordre et je dois dire que cela m'amuse car au moins je dois me surpasser plus que d'habitude. J'ai essayé plusieurs tentatives pour la troubler mais elle me rétorque toujours quelque chose de très philosophique, qui me reste dans la tête jusqu'à ce que j'en comprenne la signification.

J'ai testé le coup de dire des choses coquines, elle m'a dit que si j'étais tellement en manque je n'avais qu'à aller chez les péripatéticiennes, en me tendant un billet de 5 gallions. J'avais l'air fin devant elle.

Par chance, je fais toujours cela quand elle est seule et donc personne ne voit la grosse claque que je me prend à chaque fois. J'ai aussi tenté le coup de lui dire qu'elle était conne. Pour réponse j'ai eu que j'étais plus con qu'elle car elle avait peut-être choisi le camp qui n'allait pas nécessairement gagner, mais qu'au moins elle l'avait choisi et qu'elle était heureuse de ce choix. Comment a-t-elle su que le camp dans lequel j'étais ne me réjouissait pas ? Je ne sais pas. Elle me surprendra toujours cette fille-là. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai plus rien tenté car pour le moment j'ai sorti tous les trucs que j'avais fait pour taquiner les filles. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille à qui je m'attaque !

Alors je vous laisse pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela.

Drago


	18. Lettre XVIII

Lettre XVIII

De Ginny Weasley à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger

A vous trois,

Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas répondu car j'avais malheureusement pas mal de devoirs à rendre et quelques recherches pour le cours de DCFM. Le prof nous a demandé de parler de sorts qui pourraient nous servir en cas de danger. On devait mettre ce qui pour nous était très utile. Après cela nous les pratiquerons. Je trouve cela une bonne idée.

D'ailleurs, la plupart des cours nous aident à nous défendre mieux sauf bien évidemment le cours de Monsieur Binns. McGonagall nous apprend à transformer des vulgaires objets en des objets qui pourraient nous permettre de nous défendre. Maintenant que je vous ai fourni une excuse je vais vous répondre.

Harry,

J'espère pour toi que l'objet que tu as détruit était celui que tu espérais.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre comme une grande fille. J'ai été habituée à être malmenée par mes frères étant la benjamine et surtout étant la seule fille.

Je dois te dire que le comportement de Malefoy est des plus étrange. Il y a une semaine, j'ai entendu dire que Drago avait ennuyé Cho. Je n'ai su que plus tard ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle quitte les cours en étant rouge écrevisse ! Ce gredin de Malefoy lui disait des choses coquines dans le creux de son oreille. Je suppose que Cho n'est pas habituée à entendre de telle chose. Du coup, elle le fuit comme la peste.

Enfin, elle a fait cela pendant une semaine quand soudain elle s'est complètement transformée, car elle le drague et ce changement brusque me semble bizarre.

Peut-être en a-t-elle marre d'être célibataire et qu'elle s'est jetée sur le premier venu ?

Donc la situation est déjà assez spéciale et à cela il faut ajouter que Drago ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a choisi une autre victime. Par chance celle-ci lui tient très bien tête. Ce qui est normal car elle est habituée à être charriée. Ce n'est autre que notre chère Luna !

Il ne pouvait se trouver qu'elle comme adversaire. Je sens que la partie sera longue et dure. Mais le résultat sera génial car ce jeu les changera à jamais. Voilà donc en gros les changements importants à noter.

Sur ce je vais te laisser.

Hermione,

Je te remercie pour cette lettre grâce à qui j'ai pu un peu rêver dans ce monde de brute !

Tu vis seule avec les garçons et tu trouves que c'est horrible. Imagine, je ne connais que ça car je n'ai vécu qu'avec des « mâles ». Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait !

Tu parles que dans tes rêves tu serais avec un mec. C'est possible tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tu verras qu'il y a un garçon qui t'attends impatiemment ! Je ne peux te dire qui mais je suis certaine qu'il est déjà là.

Tu me dis que Harry a toujours des sentiments pour moi. Et bien je m'en doute et cela encore plus avec la lettre que j'ai reçue de lui.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Que la miss-je-sais-tout me manque !

A qui vais-je demander des infos plutôt qu'aller chercher la solution à la bibliothèque ?

Je t'embrasse.

Ginny


	19. Lettre XIX

Hello, voilà j'ai pris des petites vacances en Bretagne par chance j'ai eu du beau temps. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les précédentes. J'espère aussi que le dernier tome d'Harry vous plait et que maintenant Rowling acceptera de me donner les personnages ce que je pense ne sera pas le cas. En attendant ce n'est toujours le cas.

Pour l'instant j'avoue avoir du mal à écrire la suite de ma correspondance. Si vous avez toujours une petite idée pour moi elle est la bienvenue.

* * *

Lettre XIX

De Bellatrix Lestrange à Pansy Parkinson

Pansy,

Ainsi Drago va mieux, mais c'est très bien ça. Car vois-tu s'il était rester muet comme une carpe cela ne serait pas bon signe pour nous. Cela signifierait qu'il réfléchit et qu'il n'est peut-être plus en accord avec nos idées. Alors nous aurions du nous charger de lui, en lui remettant les idées en place et pas spécialement de la manière douce !

Tu dis qu'il taquine les filles, mais vaut mieux que se soit elles que toi, non ?

C'est parce qu'il tient à toi et ne veut pas te faire du mal qu'il le fait aux autres. Et puis cesse de te torturer l'esprit pour des choses si insignifiantes. Le plus important pour l'instant est d'appliquer le plan sans que personne ne le sache. Après peut-être qu'on pourra parler de tout cela.

Bellatrix Lestrange


	20. Lettre XX

Lettre XX

De Luna Lovegood à Padma Patil

Padma,

Si je t'écris déjà c'est parce que ma santé va de moins en moins bien. Comme tu le sais mes soucis de mémoire m'ont toujours joué des tours. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'empire. Comme je t'avais dit dans une autre lettre, cela m'arrive de me réveiller hors de mon lit. Au départ, ça allait je savais toujours, quand je me réveillais où je me trouvais. Mais cette dernière semaine je ne reconnaissais même pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une fois c'était dans une des tours dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Là tu vas me dire que ça va encore. Mais il y a deux jours, je me suis réveillée dans une salle chaleureuse, tout autour de moi il y avait des fauteuils et des tables. D'abord j'ai cru que j'étais dans une des quatre maisons. Puis je me suis souvenue que ce n'était pas possible car il fallait donner un mot de passe. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Mme Bibine suivie de Mme Chourave. J'ai compris tout de suite que j'étais dans la salle des professeurs et donc je me suis cachée. Quelle angoisse quand même !

Hier ce fut pire. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais couchée dans un fauteuil en velours face à un feu. Cela ressemblait aussi à notre salle commune mais en plus petit. En regardant autour de moi, je vois trois portes. Une à la gauche du feu ouvert et les deux autres, opposés l'une à l'autre. Comme je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies compris je me suis appliquée à faire un dessin.

Mon regard était encore posé sur la porte du mur gauche lorsque je vois celle-ci s'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Drago Malefoy. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi. Nos yeux étaient l'un sur l'autre. Puis, il me demande comment je suis rentrée là. Evidemment je ne sais absolument pas. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il veut sonner sur un bouton. Ne sachant à quoi il sert, je le supplie de ne pas sonner pour prévenir les profs de ma présence en ce lieu. Il ne m'écoute pas, en ayant un petit sourire sur le côté et pousse dessus. Après quelques secondes, j'entends un drôle de bruit et vit un elfe de maison portant un tas de chapeaux sur la tête. Il me regarde et me demande ce que je souhaite manger. Je fais ma commande. Puis Drago lui demande la même chose que d'habitude. L'elfe disparaît. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux plateaux apparaissent sur la table près de laquelle je me trouve. Nous avons déjeuné en silence. Puis je l'ai remercié et l'ai quitté. Je me demande pourquoi il a agit de la sorte. Mais ce n'est pas le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette histoire de perte de mémoire et comment je suis atterrie à cet endroit. Alors que je n'ai pas le mot de passe. C'est vraiment très étrange.

Penses-tu que je doive en parler à quelqu'un ou même aller à l'infirmerie ? Je t'en pris conseille-moi.

Merci d'avance.

Luna Lovegood


	21. Lettre XXI

Lettre XXI

De Cho Chang à Marietta Edgecombe

Marietta,

Décidemment tout le monde veut toujours me piquer mon mec ! Je choisis si bien que ça, que du coup les filles veulent me l'arracher !

Comme tu le sais, je t'avais parlé de Drago et donc je me suis lancée, selon tes conseils, afin de prendre Drago dans mes filets. Je dois dire que ce fut dur de me jeter à l'eau. Ce n'est pas mon genre de dire des choses osées. Eh oui, vu que les deux seuls garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie ont fait les premiers pas. Harry était déjà assez angoissé de sortir avec moi, il ne faisait et ne disait de choses osées. Pour revenir à notre affaire, je lance pas mal de phrases laissant sous-entendre que je voudrais sortir avec Drago, et je pense qu'il allait bientôt accepter. Quand est apparue notre folle fétiche. Et oui à plusieurs reprises je les ai surpris en fraude. Je ne sais pas exactement qui a commencé le jeu mais ils se lançaient des phrases. Après se quittaient en ayant tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai rien compris de leur propos mais j'ai bien vu son manège. Je ne sais pas encore quel comportement adopté. Soit en lui faisant des menaces, soit en imaginant un plan pour l'anéantir, soit en attendant. J'ai plus de chance de gagner à ce petit jeu vu qu'il est quasi tout le temps avec moi. Et puis surtout Drago ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de fille aussi timbrée et si peu jolie.

Je pense donc que les chances sont avec moi.

Je t'embrasse.

Cho Chang


	22. Lettre XXII

Lettre XXII

De Lavande Brown à Parvati Patil

Parvati,

Que d'excellente nouvelle j'ai à te dire. Premièrement, je suis devenue préfète à la place de Hermione car celle-ci n'a pas pu se joindre à nous, à Poudlard, ainsi que Harry et Ron. Deuxièmement, Halloween approche à grand pas et étant mes nouvelles responsabilités, je dois m'occuper de préparer cette fête. Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Et puis flûte je te le dis. Nous avons organisé une soirée costumée. Ca va être top génial ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas là car tu vas manquer la soirée du siècle.

Et enfin, je suis la petite amie de Dean lui aussi préfet. D'ailleurs c'est en faisant nos rondes que l'idée nous est venue. Donc tu comprends que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire. Mais je tiens à m'excuser quand même, même si les baisers de Dean sont exceptionnels.

J'espère avoir plus de temps après notre fête. Je te laisse car encore un tas de préparations m'attendent et surtout je n'ai pas encore choisi mon costume.

Bisous

Lavande Brown


	23. Lettre XXIII

Lettre XXIII

De Pansy Parkinson à Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Le plan est complètement prêt pour la soirée prévue. Nous avons songé à toutes les éventualités qui pourraient se produire et nous avons inventé toutes les échappatoires possibles. Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous nous demandiez à faire.

Pouvez-vous transmettre la suite de ce message à Millicent Bulstrode. Je vous en remercie déjà.

Chère toi,

Comme tu le sais, il y aura ce bal d'Halloween à Poudlard. Je pensais inviter Drago à la soirée, mais pour l'instant il m'évite complètement alors que j'ai la plupart de mes cours avec lui. Donc je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Si jamais tu as des idées peux-tu me les communiquer ? Ainsi qu'une idée de costume car tout le monde est obligé de se costumer. On dirait que McGonagall est tombée sur la tête comme l'était Dumbledore. J'avais songé à un moment de me déguiser comme dans le film « Mean girls » mais je ne suis pas sûre que la direction apprécierait cela !

Bon mes devoirs s'amassent et je pense que je vais quand même les faire pour qu'ils ne suspectent rien. On ne sait jamais qu'on doit terminer notre année là à cause de la mission.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Au fait, à qui tes parents t'ont confié ?

A plus

Pansy Parkinson


	24. Lettre XXIV

Lettre XXIV

De Dean Thomas à Seamus Finningan,

Seamus,

Comment supportes-tu le fait d'être enfermé tout le temps ? Je suppose mal. Comme je sais que tu t'ennuies chez toi, j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles des autres.

Commençons par le meilleur, moi ! Je me porte à merveille depuis qu'une jolie fille m'a embrassée goulûment, non j'exagère peut-être un peu ! Soit, là tu te demandes qui ça peut bien être. Surtout qu'aucune fille ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi. Peut-être que celle-ci ne voulait pas se déclarer tant que tu étais là.

Voici sa description : celle-ci est très jolie et est préfète. Elle est intelligente et se maquille comme une pro.

Bon je vais te donner son nom afin que tu ne sois plus dans le doute. C'est Lavande !

Tu vas me dire qu'elle est aussi sortie avec Ron mais ce n'était pas pour la même chose. Dans le cas de Ron, c'était juste pour être avoir un mec « célèbre » au quidditch. Comme elle ne savait pas avoir Harry vu qu'il était chasse gardé pour Ginny, elle a jeté son dévolu sur notre cher Ron.

Mais ici, je suis certain que ce n'est pas pour la célébrité vu qu'elle est préfète car notre trio est à la recherche de quelque chose. Et moi j'ai remplacé Ron en tant que préfet et aussi dans le cœur de Lavande.

Voici en gros les changements dans ma vie.

Voici des nouvelles des autres élèves. Ce cher Malefoy est de retour mais sans sa bande de gorille. Il sème la « terreur » chez les filles. Enfin plutôt Cho et Luna. Mais celle-ci se défend assez bien je dois dire.

A mon avis, c'est parce qu'elle a été habituée à se faire charrier.

En tout cas grâce à Malefoy, nous avons de la distraction pendant les cours et autres moments libres. En gros, il remplace un peu notre trio, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le même style.

Je pense que ce sont les changements les plus importants à l'école.

Dean Thomas


End file.
